


Monday

by SauceKay_Leigh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Randomness, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SauceKay_Leigh/pseuds/SauceKay_Leigh
Summary: Naruto knows what Sasuke needs... But isn't sure he's up for the task.





	Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk. I was bored. I have a strange sense of humor and this happened. There's no plot, just me being a weird.

Two lovely people sat in their living room on a chilly fall evening. It was a typical Monday night, filled with comfortable silence, hands clasped together, and the soft hum of the television in the background. 

A beautiful man with golden skin and paint on his hands sat on a large orange couch. His name was Naruto and he was thinking about Ramen. Beside him sat his boyfriend Sasuke... a sexy beast of a man whose shirts smelled good and whose hands were not painted. Just his fingernails. 

As minutes ticked by in the evening Sasuke realized he wanted something. He hadn't said anything to his lover yet, but Naruto could see it in his eyes. Finally Sasuke looked at Naruto and said something. "Can you get me another drink from the kitchen?" Sasuke asked. 

Would Naruto do it? Maybe. He wanted to but all odds were against him. He'd love to get Sasuke a refreshing beverage, and he was thirsty too. But he couldn't do it. No. Not yet. So he didn't reply at first. It had been a long day for him. He had fallen earlier in the day and his skin and ego were both bruised. People had seen. Also he was feeling lazy. "Ummmm," he replied, trying to stall.

Sasuke glared in his direction. This wasn't looking good. He had a thirst that needed quenched and no way to satisfy it. What would he do? Just how long would he have to wait?

Several more minutes passed and then Sasuke gave up. He had to pee, so on his return he made the long journey to the kitchen. Drink in hand, he made his way back to the living room. But he could not completely forgive his lover. Naruto had let him down. So in his defiant state Sasuke decided he could only do one thing. 

He smirked at Naruto and sat his crisp, refreshing beverage out of his reach. He would not get to taste the goodness of that carbonated, sugared wonderland. Naruto had lost his one -his only- opportunity. It was the last soda in the fridge. 

Naruto realized his mistake, he was thirsty. He could hear the fresh drink fizzing nearby. He had brought this on himself, but what could he do now? And that...that only time could tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... sorry if you just read that. O.O


End file.
